


Trick or Treat?

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ....watch out, Cheating Castiel, Cheating Dean, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fucking, Halloween, Happy halloween, M/M, Musical References, Partying, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Smut, my first Halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: During a wild party on Halloween Night Balthazar awaits for his boyfriend Cas' arrival. But little does Balthazar know that Castiel wont be coming to the party.





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wanted to write for Halloween. I used a lot of music that i enjoy used as reference. So feel free to build a a little playlist to this while you read.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3 ( ^ 3 ^) <3

     Gucci Mane and Migos’ “ _I Get The Bag”_ was on blast in the background and party people danced wildly to the intensity of the bass and the beat. Half naked girls and shirtless guys moving, grinding and shaking ass on the dance floor. The kitchen full of liquor bottles, kegs and booze. Glowing orange and smoky skull drinks were going all around.

Shots

on

Shots

on

Shots….. and cloudy neon green smoke filling the back rooms as people smoked.

 

        Sam Winchester danced between two women he barely knew. Grinding against them to the beat and blowing smoke out his lungs as he held a thick blunt. Everyone was lost in the night and music and eventually Sam went to a room with the two cute blondes.

 

       “There he goes again.” Balthazar elbowed Gabriel in the side and Gabriel looked up. He sighed. Jealousy racking his mind but he didn’t show it.  
            “Whatever man.” Gabriel was through with Sam Winchester. Not after their last fight. He wasn’t even surprised that Sam was at the party. “It’s over between us anyway…. He can do whatever the fuck he wants.”  

       “Hell, I still can believe he’s straight… after all those months with you.” Balthazar continued. Gabriel gave Balthazar the side eye and said before gulping down his beer,

       “Well where’s Castiel? Wasn’t supposed to be here?”  

       “He’s on his way. Cassie is just still getting his costume together.” Balthazar said with a slight shrug.  

* * *

 

 

        Castiel’s lacy white angel costume was on the floor torn in shreds. His moans echoing throughout room and the bed bouncing up and down.

       “F-fuck, Dean! FUCK!” Castiel squealed as Dean pumped savagely into his ass.

**_‘Fuck Me good._ **

**_Fuck me long._ **

**_Fuck me numb.’_ **

        The music from Cas’ laptop had been on loop and Frank Ocean’s _Novacane_ played loudly as Dean fucked Cas. ~~~~

        The evening had been totally innocent for Castiel, sort of. Before he got dressed for the Halloween party he had masturbated…. struggling as his thoughts jumped back and forth between his loyal-- but boring-- boyfriend, Balthazar….and his best friend, Dean Winchester.

        Dean was sexy as hell with his sandy brown hair, green eyes and thick shoulders and bow legs. Not to mention his full kissable lips. That’s what got Cas in so much trouble…those fucking lips.

        Castiel had jerked his stiff cock as much as he could while thinking of Balthazar and how cute he was…but damn cute wasn’t enough. It damn sure wasn’t and Castiel found himself convulsing as every thought of Dean riding him came to mind. The friction became hotter while his grip tightens. Castiel’s hips squirmed and his eyes rolled back as he imagined himself riding the fuck out of Dean’s fat cock…. oh how much he wanted it. And with so much want Castiel found himself screaming as the cum suddenly erupted out of him. Coating his thin stomach and chest. With His limbs going numb Cas thought he was going to pass out from all the intensity. 

       Feeling good and honestly guilty Castiel got up immediately and showered. Trying to re program his mind and think of his beloved boyfriend who he had been with for two years. But it was difficult now that Dean was in the picture. Castiel fought the thoughts of Dean and his guilt away as he let the hot water scorch him.

       After Scrubbing down and getting out the shower Castiel went to his room and grabbed his laptop. Putting on his Halloween playlist he got dressed into his angel costume. Slipping into his lingerie and strapping on the garter belt Castiel knew it will be a good surprise for Balthazar. Something to really spice up the evening and just maybe rekindled Castiel’s desire for him.

       Balthazar was just so sweet and gentle with Cas. Always there for him, kissing him on the cheek or the forehead. Giving him massages after a long day of work. Making love to him deep and slow…Castiel had loved him because Balthazar did all the right things….But Castiel just didn’t want that. Not from him… not anymore.

       Castiel didn’t just want love or commitment. He wanted to fuck. To be Fucked hard. To be dicked down expertly and filled to the brim with cum. Castiel wanted to live and breathe ecstasy for at least one night. And he wanted it all with Dean Winchester.

       And when Dean came to his door that night—intending to tell Castiel how he felt about him--- he wasn’t surprised when Castiel grabbed him suddenly and kissed him. And Dean kissed back immediately relieved that the thing brewing between them hadn’t been exactly one sided. And man how long Dean had wanted to fuck Castiel.

       They started in the living-room…. kissing, biting and sucking each other’s lips. Later finding themselves entangled on the king size bed in Cas’ room with Dean pounding away violently into Cas’ plump sexy ass and Castiel admitted noises from the bottom of his gut. 

       “Ooooh D-dean. Yes-s Y-es!!” Castiel moaned as Dean dug deeper. “F-fuck me so good-d. AWWW!” Castiel arched his back spreading his legs wider and letting Dean fuck the shit out of him.

        Dean, sweating and groaning slapped Cas’ ass and pumped harder. “Aww! fuck-k Castiel. You’re so damn tight. Shit! Fuck! I’ve been waiting for so long to fuck you. Man, I wanted your sexy ass so fucking bad!”

       “It’s yours, It’s all yours, aww-ww!” Castiel shook and trembled as Dean thrusted faster and pulled on his beautiful dark hair.

       The room was just filled with the smell of sex in the air and their moans. And Dean—wanting to see Cas’ handsome face--suddenly turned him over on to his back and hitched his legs over his shoulder and began to slam down in even controlled strokes.

      “Oh! AW!” Castiel whimpered desperately clutching the sheets. Feeling his hole flinch and pucker as Dean pulled out slowly and then slam back in. “AWWW! AWW! D-dean Please! Please…Give it to me. Please just give it to me.”

“Want me to bust my nut in you Cas?” Dean teased and grinding his hips and swirling them.

Castiel rolled his eyes back, “Ahhh yes, bust it in my ass Dean. Bust it so hard. Fill me up. Oooh I want you to cum in me! Cum in me!”

     And Dean took Castiel up into his arms and began to smash down hard into Castiel. Their wet slippery skin meeting in wild slaps and their tongues colliding. And it didn’t take long for either of them to start cuming. Dean exploded monstrously inside of Castiel. So much that he had to pull out trembling and groaning viciously. But then he pushed back in one more good time to feel Castiel’s warm tight hole clutch around his cock. The wetness making everything so slick. After pumping and stroking to a more relaxed finish Dean and Castiel kissed and held onto each other breathlessly. Gasping for air and trembling all over.

    “Aww hell that was too fucking good.” Dean laughed and Castiel smiled…listening to the soft music playing from his laptop. The Weeknd’s vocalizing adding more heat to the atmosphere than there already was. Castiel turned holding onto Dean in complete bliss and content…. until he realized he was late for the Halloween party that he was supposed to meet Balthazar at!

     “Holy fucking Shit Dean we got to get up!” Castiel shot up and started to grab for his torn costume…. Bundling it up into his arms and rushing out to the living room of his apartment Castiel attempted to fix his lingerie. Planning to rush down to the party that was only around the corner.

But that’s when the front door opened.

     “Hey Cassie! You alright, Babe!?” Balthazar called as he walked in. “The party is still going, I just came back to check on you-” Balthazar turned after locking the door and noticed Castiel and his disheveled appearance. Than he looked and saw Dean Winchester walking out the bed room struggling to the pull up his pants.

 

It didn’t take long for it to register for Balthazar.

Nor did it take long for yelling and screaming to start. And Balthazar saw nothing but red.  

 

     “BABY!!! BALTHAZAR!!! PLEASE DON’T!!!” Castiel shouted and cried as Balthazar and Dean fought. Balthazar had Dean on the floor pent down, choking him the life out of him.

 

Dean fought back and struggled but it was no use. Balthazar pressed down deeper into his throat. Pushing in Dean’s Adams apple and watching his eyes roll back. Feeling Dean’s body go limp in his hands.

When Dean was dead Balthazar went after Castiel but not before he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Castiel ran for his life heading to the door but Balthazar caught him and blocked his way.

It was over before Castiel could even fight back.

 

      When Balthazar came back to his senses he saw what he had did. Though He didn’t cry or shake he just took the bodies and rolled them up onto the mattress in the bedroom. Covering them with a blanket and heading to the bathroom to wash off Castiel’s blood.

 

* * *

      “Hey man…guess Cas isn’t coming after all huh?” Gabriel teased when Balthazar returned to the Halloween party. Balthazar forced a chuckle and took a beer out the cooler. He turned to Gabriel and shrugged and sighed,

“Naw not this time.” 

Gabriel nodded and turned around in time enough to see Sam Winchester come out the room with the two blondes he had danced with. Gabriel frowned and continued to drink his beer while Balthazar looked over and decided that Sam was next.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Trick! LOL Happy Halloween XD <3


End file.
